Nuit de filles
by BadOpheliac
Summary: Hermione y Fleur. Casa sola. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Femslash Fleur/Hermione.


**Este es un remake de una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, en ese entonces este era un Bellice, y en este entonces esa cuenta (Que perdí sin poderlo evitar :BrokenHeart:) tenía algunos fics de Fleur y Hermione que probablemente ya hayan leído (Ojalá xD).**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

¿Estás segura?.- Preguntó una voz suave y dulce en un susurro que se desvaneció en el aire como un suspiro, el acento francés daba un ambiente de tranquilidad sedosa a la noche cálida de Londres, algo inusual pero no por ello desagradable, los ruidos nocturnos del cercano bosque arrullaban el crepúsculo que despejado reflejaba con pulcritud la luz rojiza .

-¿De verdad estás segura?.- Volvió a preguntar una mujer de tez tersa y nívea, labios carmín, ojos azules insondables y acuosos, el cabello rubio resplandecía algunos instantes bajo la luz artificial de la habitación. Una mujer castaña reposaba intranquila sobre la cama suave, respiraba con dificultad.

-Sí...-Atinó a decir detonando inseguridad en las palabras.

-Hermione, en serio si no quieres hacerlo podemos esperar y...-

-Fleur, he dicho que sí.- Interrumpió rápidamente mirándola a los ojos mientras le tomó de la mano con la misma presura, la rubia miró con fijeza los ojos chocolate que se le antojaron increíblemente profundos, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se preparó para disponer del cuerpo de la morena.

-Espera.- Ordenó esta.

Hermione hizo ademán de señalar a un punto lejano de la habitación, Fleur volteó la mirada tratando de ver lo que le señalaban hasta discernir que era el interruptor de luz, dibujo una mueca bastante graciosa.

-Vamos, eso es infantil.-Le reprochó pero comprendiendo que no habría otra manera, se levantó y caminó para apagar la luz que parecía molestar tanto a su _amiga_.

-Pero que quedé constado que yo quería verte.-Fleur susurró juguetonamente.

-De acuerdo...-Contestó Hermione pensativa.- Puedes encender la lámpara de noche si te asusta tanto...- Finalizó mirándola con una actitud retadora.

-No es eso, tú sabes...- El tono de voz de la francesa denotaba un poco de vergüenza.- Es que no estaré segura de lo que estoy haciendo si no veo...

Hermione río, levantó una ceja y dijo.- ¿Ahora tú eres la que no está segura?

-No es algo que vaya haciendo diario por ahí...-Gruñó en un tono ofendido, su acento se mezcló con el supuesto enfado, su voz era encantadora.

-¡Oh! Pero claro.- La castaña dijo con sarcasmo.- He escuchado que tienes experiencia, mucha experiencia.

Este último comentario sonrojó a la mujer que o.

-Lo he hecho un par de veces es verdad y admitiré que nunca nadie se ha quejado.-Explicó levantando los hombros.  
-Entonces hazlo.

Fleur miró de nueva cuenta el cuerpo semidesnudo que tenía enfrente.

-Haz que valga la pena.-Hermione dijo intimidadoramente.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.- Musitó Fleur.

Deslizó sus manos por el abdomen de Hermione, ella se tensó un poco.

-Relájate.

Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿cómo estaría relajada en una situación así?, justo en ese momento comenzaba a preguntarse porque accedió sin poner mucha resistencia, era verdad que lo que la francesa quería lo obtenía, pero pudo no haber sido tan fácil.

Maldijo mentalmente mientras dos suaves manos masajeaban sus piernas.  
Fleur paró un momento y miro la expresión de Hermione.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sólo hazlo.- Obtuvo como respuesta.

-Si duele... avísame.-Exclamó Fleur lo más tranquila que pudo.

-En serio... Sólo hazlo.-Dijo la morena con una voz ronca.

-De acuerdo.

Acto seguido un grito rompió la tranquilidad del bosque.

-Fleur… ¡Dios! .-Dijo Hermione con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.- Habías dicho que no dolería tanto. ¡Dios!

Fleur tenía en sus dedos una pequeña cinta de depilar.

-La belleza cuesta.-Dijo riendo.  
Hermione rodó sobre sí tomando su ahora lampiña pierna y quejándose quedamente.

-Es una suerte que no haya nadie más aquí, le hubieras dejado sordo por semejante grito tan dramático.- Reclamó Fleur con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es que de verdad duele, duele mucho, prefiero que me saquen un riñón.. o los dos.-Se quejaba comenzando a sollozar de nueva cuenta mientras se ponía de pie con rumbo al cuarto de baño.  
-Ah no, espera ahí Hermione Granger, aún falta la otra pierna.-Amenazaba Delacour siguiéndola con rapidez.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí sin embargo cedió ésta de inmediato ante la fuerza de la rubia, trastabilló y cayó sobre el azulejo blanco reluciente, la inglesa apenas hubo reparado en su caída sintió el frágil peso de su amiga, el aroma de su piel le fue nítido dada la cercanía, ambas habían caído.

-_Excusez moi._- Susurró Fleur apenada y con delicadeza, Hermione quiso decir algo pero calló, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le imedía articular algún sonido coherente, su respiración se agitaba de una manera inexplicable, Fleur dibujó una sonrisa leve en su rosttro, la inglesa la imitó, sus risas inundaron la recamara inevitablemente.

Era una velada cálida en Londres...


End file.
